


Jinora's Smut Diary

by kataangfanficer



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Diary/Journal, Incest, M/M, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Parody, Sexual Fantasy, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 10:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13479615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kataangfanficer/pseuds/kataangfanficer
Summary: Instead of going to bed, Jinora decides to write some smut.





	Jinora's Smut Diary

**Author's Note:**

> A quick and silly thing I needed to write. It's more or less a parody of my own writing.

Jinora opened her bedroom door as quietly as possible. She glanced down the hall. It was dark and silent; even her parents were in bed by now. She closed the door. It was time to write. This particular story had been floating around in her imagination all day. She had to get it out. Her well hidden diary waited for her: its pages ready to be filled with romance and intrigue.

She snuggled up under a blanket and got to work.

\------------------------------------

“What a rough practice,” said Mako, the dashing and super cute pro-bender.

“You said it, bro,” said Bolin, the equally cute and funny pro-bender.

They were hanging out in the locker room after practice, and they were wearing nothing but their underwear. Their strong arms and sculpted chests were completely visible. And their underwear didn’t do much to hide the curve of their firm butt cheeks.

“It really got me worked up. I’m rock hard right now,” said Mako

He didn’t even have to point to it. His enormous bulge was so easy to see. He was so chill about it and just so cool in general.

“Aw yeah,” said Bolin. “Me too.”

Bolin stuck his hand down his underwear and adjusted the thick bulge that wanted to escape his undies.

“Korra’s right down the hall. We could…” Mako blushed, making him look even cuter than usual.

“Why wait for Korra, bro?”

Bolin pulled his underwear down. His big cock stuck out proudly between his legs. He immediately started masturbating right in front of his brother. Mako watched and followed his example. Now the two brothers were completely naked and touching themselves vigorously. Their legs got so shivery and weak that they had to lean on each other. They pressed their foreheads together and put their free hands on each other’s shoulders.

\------------------------------------

Jinora paused. She wanted a slower pace for the story, but she became too excited with her ideas. Her hand shook as she frantically sped things up and ignored her original concept for the story. Her handwriting came out as almost illegible scribbles.

\------------------------------------  
They kissed. Mako and Bolin totally kissed. They closed their eyes and pretended they didn’t care, but they were actually quite embarrassed. So adorable! They were too horny to stop. They had to get off. All that masculine energy building up inside them all day…it was too much. They needed more than alone time. They needed physical contact with someone they loved.

Bolin got on his knees and took his big brother’s big cock in his mouth.

“Oh bro, you’re so good at this…” moaned Mako.

Bolin popped it out of his mouth and started licking it like a delicious dessert. 

“You’re so big, bro,” he said. “I think…I think I’m in love with you.”

Mako moaned and rubbed his hands against his perfect chest, feeling how hard his own nipples were.

“I think I love you too,” he said. “I don’t need Korra anymore. I want to fuck you.”

\------------------------------------

Jinora stopped. She stealthily leapt out of bed. She opened the door and checked the hallway again, as if she expected her parents to be on their way to scold her for using the word “fuck.” But everyone was still asleep. Back to work.

\------------------------------------

Before the two sweet horny boys could make love to each other, someone entered the locker room.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” said Mako. “You can’t just barge in here.”

“I can do whatever I want, losers,” said Tahno. “I can’t believe you two are fucking each other.”

Tahno, their gorgeous rival, was standing in the middle of the room with nothing but his tight underwear on. He was so gorgeous. His hair was amazing, and his back was like a work of art.

“We were just…” said Bolin.

“Practicing for me?” asked Tahno. “Yeah, I know.”

Tahno pulled down his underwear and walked over to the two brothers.

“Get on your knees and experience how a real cock tastes.”

The handsome brothers did as they were told. They kissed, sucked, and licked their rival’s powerful cock. He smiled and ran his fingers through their beautiful hair.

“Yeah, that’s it,” said Tahno. “Now who wants it in the ass first?”

“Me!” shouted Bolin. “Your cock is so big and sexy, just like you. I want you to fuck me.”

“Very well.”

And then they fucked. Tahno’s big cock went into Bolin’s perfect booty over and over. Mako was so horny that he stood up and started kissing Tahno.

“No way, loser. Down here,” said Tahno, slapping his own butt.

Mako totally went for it and started kissing Tahno stunning butt. Tahno ejaculated inside Bolin. Bolin moaned like the cutie he totally is.

“I need to wash off,” said Tahno. “You losers have fun while I’m gone.”

Tahno went to the showers, while Mako and Bolin cuddled on the floor. Their super hot bodies rubbed against each other. They were in love…so in love!

“I’m so in love with you,” said Mako, his amazing golden eyes shimmering as he gazed into the awe-inspiring green eyes of his younger brother.

“You’re the best, bro,” said Bolin, hugging him so tight that he thought he’d never let go. “I’ll always be here for you.”

And then they made out. They rolled and tumbled on the floor, continuing to profess their love for each other. Their huge raging boners crashed into each other, filling them with erotic waves of pleasure and brotherly love. Tahno was so impressed by their love that he left them alone after he finished his shower. Mako and Bolin’s love was unconquerable.

THE END

\------------------------------------

“The perfect love story,” Jinora whispered to herself.

She buried her face in her pillow and giggled. She hadn’t planned on finishing this particular story so soon, but it was getting late anyway. Once her diary was back in its hiding place, she finally made the attempt to fall asleep. But it would be awhile before she calmed down. She prepared herself for a rough morning.


End file.
